neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dinoforce
The Dinoforce, also known as kyoryu sentai ("Dinosaur Force") in Japan, was a group of Decepticon Pretenders under the command of Deszaras. Unique to the Dinoforce is their Pretender shells sentience; when the members of the Dinoforce are not merged with their Pretender shells, the shells can think and act on their own. This is most obvious when Goryu rides around on his dinosaur counterpart. Also the shells were fully transformable even though the Dinoforce themselves were never shown to transform. The six robots combine into Dinoking. The members are: * Goryu (Tyrannosaurus Rex, leader) * Kakuryu (Triceratops) * Rairyu (Pteradactyl) * Doryu (Stegosaurus) * Yokuryu (Apatosaurus) * Gairyu (Ankylosaurus) Transformers: Victory One of Deszaras' longest-serving units, the Dinoforce's actions appear to served no purpose other than random destruction and civilian deaths. However, the Dinoforce often served as the show's comic relief, being portrayed as bumbling next to the efficient Breast Force. Animated series Dinoking appears in episode #2, "Sneak Attack! Dinoking" The latest Breast Force warriors—Jaguar, Drillhorn and Killbison—along with Leozack and the Dinoforce made plans to attack an energy complex. Meanwhile, Jan got a physics lesson from the Multiforce about fulcrums. Suddenly, at the plant, the Decepticons struck from the air and the sea with the Dinoforce while the Breast Force members hid in the sand in ambush. The Multiforce spotted the destruction from afar and battled the Dinoforce on even terms until they formed Dinoking. Jan informed the other Autobots that there was danger and Star Saber and the Brainmasters headed out to investigate. Just as things looked bad, the Multiforce merged to form Landcross to do battle with Dinoking. Star Saber arrived to help Landcross take on Dinoking while the Brainmasters battled Killbison and Jaguar, driving away the Decepticons. The Dinoforce appears in episode #7, "Explosion!! The Energy Base" where the Decepticons build a new base in the jungles of South America to store energy. Machtackle and Dashtacker inform Star Saber of the new base. Wingwaver suggests he take the other Multiforce members there to investigate, but Star Saber insists the Blacker lead them. Wingwaver chafes at how Blacker treats him like a kid. Transported to the jungle by Galaxy Shuttle Blacker leads the Multiforce to their target, but they are spotted by Yokuryu, who calls in the rest of the Dinoforce. Blacker leads the Decepticons away and sends the Multiforce to contact Star Saber for backup. Wingwaver sends Machtackle and Dashtacker back to Galaxy Shuttle, but refuses to leave Blacker behind. Worried about the lack of contact, Star Saber flies to South America to join them. As Blacker is being overpowered by the Dinoforce, Wingwaver comes to his rescue. The Decepticons decide to escape with the energy they have, but Star Saber arrives to stop them. Deathsaurus orders the Decepticons to leave the energy behind and instead blow it up, hoping to destroy the Autobots with it, but Star Saber is able to defeat Leozack before the Decepticon can set off the explosion. The Autobots then return to their base in Galaxy Shuttle.http://www.thetfcog.com/victory.htm In episode #23, "Fight to the Death!! Antarctic Battle", the Breast Force drains energy from the Antarctic, melting the polar ice. The Multiforce aid people trapped in a flood in South America when Star Saber orders them to meet him at a United Nations research base in the Antarctic. Wing and Mach arrive first and are confronted by Liokaiser. Waver tows in the rest of Multiforce by sea and despite forming Landcross they are outclassed by Liokaiser’s ability to turn invisible. Star Saber and Galaxy Shuttle arrive to help in the fight as Jan, Stakeout and Seawatch help evacuate the human scientists from the U.N. base. Liokaiser continues to best the Autobots in battle thanks to his ability to turn invisible, but as the Decepticon gestalt is about to finish off Victory Saber, Deathsaurus steps in and insists that he have a hand in the demise of his enemy. Star Saber takes the opportunity to take the battle to the air, matching Deathsaurus’ deadly wings with his skill. Galaxy Shuttle takes out the Decepticon energy collector with an energy blast and the Decepticons retreat in the Thunder Arrow. The humans scientists thank the Autobots for their help. The Dinoforce appears in episode #24 "Crisis! Ambush in the Desert." Greatshot patrolled the galaxy for Decepticons and came to Earth where he spotted the Thunder Arrow. The Dinoforce attacked an oil field in Saudi Arabia for its energy. Star Saber sent the Brainmasters and Micromaster Rescue Patrol in Galaxy Shuttle. When the Autobots arrived they were ambushed by the Breast Force. Braver and Laster found it difficult to maneuver in the desert sand. The Rescue Patrol freed the human prisoners from Kakuryu. The Brainmasters formed Road Caesar, but it didn't help. Greatshot came to the rescue as Star Saber called for help. Deathsaurus arrived to take his anger out on Greatshot. Blacker injured himself saving Greatshot from an attack. Star Saber and Greatshot took on Deathsaurus and the Breast Force. Fixit did field repairs on Blacker. The Breast Force retreated when they became too injured to combine. Star Saber damaged the Thunder Arrow and Deathsaurus retreated. Braver and blew up Dinoforce's energon cube stockpile and the last of the Decepticons retreated. As a result of Deszaras' plans to destroy the Earth by using a powerful space fortress, a meteorite hit the Earth near Dinoking, damaging him greatly. Forcibly separated the individual units were captured and repaired by the Autobots. In exchange, the Dinoforce gave information about the space fortress' weaknesses. Armed with this knowledge, Star Saber and Victory Leo destroyed the space fortress and defeated the Decepticons guarding it. The Dinoforce was last seen in retirement from combat. When they were last seen, it appeared they were doing some sort of construction work. Kakuryu's Pretender shell was seen playing with some children. Monster Pretenders Their North American and European counterparts are known as the Monster Pretenders, and they came with different Pretender shells (and monster alternate modes). Together, the six interior robots could combine into Monstructor. * Icepick - redeco into Goryu * Slog - redeco into Kakuryu * Birdbrain - redeco into Rairyu * Scowl - redeco into Doryu * Wildfly - redeco into Yokuryu * Bristleback - redeco into Gairyu See also * Dinobots * Monster Pretenders References External links * Dinoforce - The Transformers Wiki * Dinoforce Transformers Characters * Dinoking (1989) - Destron Dinosaur Gestalt Warrior - www.tfu.info Category:Decepticons Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Fictional robotic dinosaurs Category:Transformers factions Category:Pretenders (Transformers)